This invention generally relates to retaining devices for holding tools, such as wrench sockets or the like, in an easily accessible position; and more particularly, to a universal magnetic tool retaining device for individually supporting the same in a visible and convenient upright position on a mounting board or other conventional wall surface.
Holders for sockets are known for use in retaining a plurality of different size sockets in a single body member, to prevent the same from becoming lost or misplaced in professional and amateur workshops. Such devices typically include a holder having a plurality of differently dimensioned socket receivers, with each receiver being designed to receive a correspondingly dimensioned socket. The prior art holder carrying multiple sockets is customarily placed upon a workbench or table surface, among other tools or plans, and can be difficult to locate and also tends to clutter work space. In such locations, too, the holder may be inadvertently upset, resulting in spilling of the sockets and loss of work time.
Some attempts have been made to provide a holder tending to overcome these problems. One such attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 to Pierce, wherein there is disclosed a holder having a plurality of differently dimensioned sockets, as aforesaid, and further includes magnet means positioned at the bottom of each socket for magnetically attracting and retaining an individual socket. By positioning the magnet at the bottom of the sockets, the holder itself may be placed upon a magnetically attracted metal surface, in a vertical or inverted position, and thus is effective for locating the sockets in a more convenient location for access. While such devices are generally effective for this purpose, it is sometimes difficult to remove the sockets from the holder, particularly when strong enough magnets are being used in order to support the entire holder and sockets.
In addition, each socket can only retain one size of socket, and none larger, and are also not adapted for holding other ferrous tool implements, such as router bits, thread dies, hole saws, and the like. Further, to place the holder in a vertical position, such as upon a wall, requires the use of an additional metallic surface that must be purchased and installed on the wall to achieve the intended use.